Talk:Jax/@comment-24.181.177.95-20130309214231/@comment-7644418-20130411102259
In my opinion :- Darius owns jax even a pretty bad one, there's many reasons that i stated in this very wiki, Attack speed slow (ultra counter), true damage ult (jaxes ult does nothing), miss time one Q expect to get pulled, he's just better at poking without retaliation, and then without phage jax can't stick without superior boots because of bleed stacks. Darius is a harddddd counter to jax. Cho gath :- He has sustain, if you ever get on him you will not stick to him he can simply walk away and EVEN if you have phage he can just Q you off of him, he has such a strong early against jax, his ultimate like darius is true damage so your ult is worthless, he can silence your escape just a ton of things that make this matchup a nightmare. Yorick :- Early on it's not so bad but after the first recall and tear + mana potions arrive you are dead, unless you can stop yorick from recalling by pushing the lane or whatever until you get enough sustain items (3 dorans and a vamp scepter) if you manage to keep yorick in place until then you can win the lane. Vladimir :- If you jump on him with stun he presses W and that's your attack over and a waste of mana as he just heals it all back up, again you need a lot of sustain or to jump him and 100-0 to zero him provided you haven't lost too much health, your ultimate helps you here. Rumble :- Once he gets revolver it's over he crushes you early on, he can just W and E to get you off him (even with phage) and then has his ultimate if you over extend, that and jaxes mana issues make this a terrible lane. Riven :- Jax sucks early game, Riven does not, jax has mana issues, Riven does not, however once you get ninja tabi's 2 dorancs and vamp scepter you can win this if the riven player is good though you are in for a tough match. Garen :- Silence is irritating and deadly for setting up ganks, if you build armour his ultimate and E still do more damage than you can do to him (especially early) without even counting his W, that and whenever he likes he can just walk away with Q until you get phage. Renekton :- His strong early and pushing capabilities harshly counter jax that and being manaless and having sustain assure you will lose early against a good renekton player and the chances are you will have a lower cs score regardless. Nasus :- Jax is weak early, So is Nasus but you wanna know the one person that scales harder than jax in LoL? Nasus not only that, nasus doesn't have mana issues and he has free sustain and his W is the harshest counter in LOL against jax, eventually Nasus will crush a jax 1v1 a feat not achieved by any other champion pretty much. Every one of these matchups is harsh for jax, and they all depend on how quickly you can get your sustain/ mana issues/ defences up. There's also malphite and elisse pretty much most top laners have something good to note in this matchup even xin zhao is tricky for jax early one combo nearly killing you as you cannot counter strike all the time. Also somewhere on this wiki someone mentioned tryndamere, i used to main him and i will say this :- it's not impossible to beat a jax with trynd it's about exploiting his weaknesses. Step 1 walk up to jax and attack him step 2 he will use counter strike (baiting mana) and q and W to you (baiting mana) now he is left with no escape and you are taken down a fair notch of health (making your passive better) then just pummel him the passive and crit chance can be fatal. Repeat until he's out of mana and then it's a free farm lane, if he recalls and buys tabi's etc, don't worry the second you buy zeal you still do more than enough damage and with infinite edge trynd can be more deadly than a jax .